Cowardice
by Kibume
Summary: Él la veía marchar, sin mirar atrás, y aún así, era incapaz de tragarse su orgullo para ir corriendo a buscarla. One-Shot. Sting/Yukino. Spoilers.


_**Advertencias:** SPOOOOOILERS. Muchos spoilers a partir del capítulo 280 del manga._

_**Notas de la autora:** No os podéis ni imaginar lo mucho que estoy amando Fairy Tail ahora mismo. Tanto en ámbitos de manga como en ámbitos de anime. Suelo odiar el relleno en los animes, pero madre mía, el relleno de Fairy Tail es impresionante. Tiene sentido, es interesante y cuenta muchas cosas que creo que el autor quiere que sepamos. _

_Y por otro lado está el manga. Esa perfección de manga._

_Bueno, cabe decir que en esta saga de "Los Torneos Mágicos" ocurrida tras los 7 años, han aparecido ciertos personajes que me han llamado mucho la atención. Y entre ellos, hay uno en especial que aunque sea un tanto cruel y haya gente que lo odie, yo lo amo y se ha convertido en mi segundo personaje favorito de FT. (O el tercero, que hay otro también por ahí que ronda el puesto, no sé...)_

_Sí, damas y caballeros, me refiero a Sting Eucliffe, el Dragon Slayer Blanco._

_Ese hombre se ha convertido en mi nuevo objetivo, y lo cierto es que lo puedo emparejar con casi todo el mundo. Entre esos muchos, está Yukino. La interacción entre ha sido de momento más bien pequeña, pero me da igual, a mí me llamó la atención y por eso mismo decidí escribir sobre ellos. Lo cierto es que este fic nació a partir de un mini-doujinshi que hice en mi cuaderno. Si tengo tiempo, lo subo a deviantart._

_La trama de este fic transcurre justo en el capítulo 281, así que como avisé arriba, si no te has llegado aún y no quieres spoilers, mejor que no lo leas. No es muy romántico... Pero algo se intentó._

_En fin, ¡espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Cowardice**

Oyó el sonido de la vergüenza y la sumisión.

La voz del maestro le llegaba distante, fuerte, e imponente. Cada vez que la escuchaba notaba su vello erizarse, pero intentaba permanecer sereno, incluso cuando Gemma le ordenó a la joven Yukino:

-Desnúdate.

Él escuchaba aquello desde el gentío diminuto de Sabertooth, en primera fila, en compañía de Rogue, Orga y Rufus.

Miró a su compañero Dragon Slayer por el rabillo del ojo. Fruncía el ceño, disgustado, y Sting supo en ese mismo instante que el moreno no estaba conforme con nada de aquello, pero claro, no podía decir nada al respecto.

¿Qué iba a decir, si aquello podía implicar también la expulsión del gremio?

-Sí. Como usted diga-sonó la voz de ella, frágil, como si en cualquier momento quisiese echarse a llorar, aunque Sting sabía que no lo haría.

Volvió a oír el sonido de la vergüenza, esta vez más fuerte, brotando entre ropa que caía y cremalleras que se abrían.

Se obligó a sí mismo a mirarla, a contemplar su desnudez, porque si evadía la mirada, el maestro podía interpretarlo como un signo de debilidad, de osadía, de rechazo.

Y eso no era beneficioso.

Sin embargo, a su lado, Rogue permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

-Yukino…-murmuró el pequeño Frosch.

Lector, el otro Exceed, lo mandó callar.

Cuando ella terminó de desnudarse, un breve pensamiento rozó su cabeza puntiaguda, comentando aquel cuerpo suave y bien proporcionado.

Olía el rubor de ella, el miedo, y había algo dentro de él que le impulsaba a actuar, pero otra parte, mucho más poderosa, le hacía permanecer callado, quieto.

Esa parte poderosa no era otra que el temor que él mismo sentía hacia su maestro, que le había perdonado una vez, pero sabía que no volvería a hacerlo.

La voz de Gemma sonó más fuerte que el resonar de un trueno:

-Tu marca del gremio… Bórrala.

Y ahí fue cuando Sting tuvo que clavar los pies en el suelo para asegurarse de que no iba corriendo a protestarle.

Veía a Yukino temblar, y olió brevemente el rastro de las lágrimas.

La vio arrodillarse torpemente, y creyó que por la forma tan violenta que tenía de temblar, sus piernas acabarían no respondiéndole y la chica caería al suelo.

Pero no; Ella se mantuvo firme en todo momento, sin atreverse a mostrar mueca alguna de debilidad.

Su voz sonó tan trémula, a la par que agradecida:

-Fue por muy poco tiempo pero aún así… Muchas gracias por todo.

-Fuera de mi vista… Basura-ordenó Gemma.

Yukino asintió lentamente, e intentó volver a levantarse, aunque tuvo más dificultades, porque de alguna manera, la flaqueza ya comenzaba a hacer mella en ella.

-Me… Me retiro a recoger mis cosas. Un placer haber trabajado en este gremio.

Sting supo en ese instante que Yukino deseaba echar a correr, escapar de aquella realidad que la golpeaba tan cruelmente.

Incluso creyó que acabaría haciéndolo.

Pero la firmeza de esa chica siempre lo sorprendía.

Caminando a paso tranquilo, ella salió de aquel enorme salón sin importarle que todos la miraran por su falta de vestimenta.

Sting notó que Rogue la seguía con la mirada, preocupado, mientras el maestro pronunciaba:

-Podéis retiraros todos.

Una vez dicho esto, todos hicieron una reverencia de respeto y salieron dispersados hacia sus distintas labores.

Rogue habló tranquilamente:

-Voy a buscarla.

-¿Sabes lo que podría implicar esto, no Rogue? Si el maestro se entera, prepárate para el castigo-anunció Orga.

-Me da igual-cortó el moreno.

Aquella respuesta alertó a los otros tres compañeros. Rogue era calmado, y no solía desobedecer las órdenes indirectas del jefe.

El Dragón Negro posó su mirada en sus tres camaradas, esperando a que alguien decidiese acompañarle.

Cuando Rogue clavó sus pupilas rojizas en él, Sting se sintió repentinamente cobarde.

Quería ir con él, hablar con Yukino, decidle aunque fuera unas palabras de apoyo.

Pero surgió el nuevo temor de qué ocurriría con él si el maestro se percataba de sus acciones.

Así que, contrariado, desvió la mirada, confuso.

Rogue permaneció callado y asintió:

-… Muy bien.

Y acompañado de Frosch, salió andando rápidamente de la sala.

* * *

Rogue consiguió alcanzar a Yukino, que caminaba por uno de los pasillos:

-¡Yukino!

La chica de pelo blanco se giró, y Rogue olió y vió las lágrimas de nuevo. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, pues sabía que Yukino seguía desnuda y no quería violar su intimidad con la mirada.

Dirigió la mirada alrededor hasta que encontró una mesa con mantel que sostenía un jarrón muy bello y por lo que parecía, muy caro.

Con un gesto rápido y sin destrozar el jarrón, Rogue cogió aquella sábana y se la pasó a Yukino, sin dignarse a mirarla:

-Así no tendrá que verte nadie más.

El Dragón Negro oyó la suave risa de Yukino, y cuando supo que ésta ya estaba tapada, le clavó la mirada.

En efecto, la chica había estado llorando, pues sus ojos se hallaban hinchados y sus mejillas rojizas:

-Rogue-sama… Muchas gracias. Pero no tienes por qué hacer esto. Ya no soy parte del gremio.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Yukino. No deberían haberte echado de esa manera.

La chica esbozó una débil sonrisa:

-Me alegra saber tu opinión, Rogue-sama. Es una lástima que el resto no la comparta.

El silencio se hizo evidente, y el hombre se encontró sin saber qué decir. La había buscado y la había encontrado, y ahora no estaba seguro de qué tendría que hacer para despedirse.

Simplemente preguntó:

-¿Puedo preguntar hacia dónde te diriges?

-Tenía pensado ir a mi habitación, a coger todas las cosas, vestirme y… Borrarme la insignia del gremio.

-Ya veo…

Nuevo silencio. Pero ésta vez fue Frosch el que interrumpió el sosiego:

-Fro cree que Yukino es nuestra camarada… Aunque sea débil.

La chica volvió a sonreír, conmovida:

-Fro…

-Fro es débil también-dijo el Exceed- ¡Sigamos siendo amigos!

Yukino asintió mientras se secaba una lágrima:

-¡Claro!

El Dragón Negro quería decir algo y supo que aquel era el momento:

-Yukino…-pronunció Rogue.

Notó la mirada castaña de ella posada en él, atenta:

-… No importa. Te lo diré luego, cuando me despida de ti.

La joven le miró algo desconcertada, pero asintió, mientras comenzaba a andar:

-Nos vemos después, Rogue-sama.

Éste asintió y la vio marchar de vuelta a su habitación.

Una vez se quedó sólo con Frosch, no pudo evitar murmurar en voz alta:

-¿Es esto de verdad, lo que quiero por un gremio?

* * *

Orga, Rufus, Lector y Sting permanecieron hablando, y al final, el gran salón de reunión quedó totalmente vacío:

-Rogue está siendo demasiado temerario… No es algo que encaje con su personalidad-murmuró el hombre musculoso.

-Es normal-dijo Rufus- Rogue tiene un sentido muy propio de la justicia y apuesto a que todo esto le está resultando muy injusto. Querrá despedirse de ella en nombre de todos.

Sting permanecía callado, mirando a un punto concreto de la sala. Un silencio tan poco usual en él que Rufus no pudo evitar sonreír enigmáticamente:

-¿Sting?

El mencionado reaccionó tarde:

-… ¡Ah! ¿Qué?

-Te noto algo preocupado. Si es así, ¿por qué no has acompañado a Rogue?

Sting frunció el ceño, inquieto, y cuando fue a responder, Lector habló por él:

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡A Sting no le importa nada Yukino-san! ¿Verdad que no, Sting?

El Dragón Blanco asintió, a pesar de que aquella afirmación no le sonó convencida a ninguno de los presentes.

Un silencio muerto se hizo, y éste fue rápidamente interrumpido por un sonoro bostezo de Orga:

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, estoy cansado… Mañana nos espera un día duro, así que me retiro. Buenas noches.

-Yo me marcho contigo. Buenas noches, Sting. No le des demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza-sonrió Rufus.

Cuando se marcharon los otros dos miembros, Sting aprovechó para ir a aquel sitio en concreto al que estaba deseando ir dentro del salón.

Caminó hasta quedar parado frente a la ropa de Yukino, meditando sobre lo que debía hacer:

-¿Sting?-habló Lector-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Esta es la ropa de Yukino… Seguramente la acaben tirando a la basura.

Pero Sting no le respondió. Simplemente se agachó, sintió el aroma de ella rondando cerca y agarró un pequeño objeto que había junto a su ropa.

Luego se levantó, y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, salió de la habitación, mientras le seguía su Exceed, totalmente desconcertado y desorientado:

-¡Hey, Sting! ¿Por qué has cogido eso? ¡Es de Yukino-san!

-Lector, cáll…

Ni él mismo sabía por qué lo había hecho, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de si quería saber la razón.

Aunque la razón acababa de aparecérsele justo enfrente suya:

-¿Sting-sama? ¿Sigues aquí?

Aquel sentimiento tan familiar volvió a él, y desvió la cabeza, incómodo, mientras respondía de manera brusca:

-Sí… ¿Algún problema?

Ella sonrió:

-Ninguno.

Sting quería dejar de ser tan orgulloso. Le gustaría poder dejarlo a un lado y pedirle perdón, o si acaso, animarla. Con una o dos palabras, con un "Ánimo" valía.

Pero se sentía incapaz:

-…Veo que ya te has podido poner algo.

-Bueno, es sólo una sábana que Rogue-sama encontró por ahí. Fue muy amable conmigo.

* * *

Sting pensó en su compañero durante unos instantes. ¿Había hablado con ella? ¿Qué le habría dicho? ¿Acaso no temía que alguien le contase al maestro que le había prestado algo con lo que cubrirse cuando había sido el propio maestro el que había solicitado que se desnudara?

No sabía que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Rogue, pero lo cierto es que prefería no compartirlo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a recoger mi ropa. Supuse que se desharían de ellas, pero es el uniforme que usaba aquí en el gremio, y me gustaría quedármelo como recuerdo.

Sting seguía sin mirarla, incluso cuando sabía que ella se esforzaba por entablar una conversación decente con él:

-… Es una pena que tenga que dejar el gremio. Que tenga que dejaros a vosotros… Espero que podamos vernos aunque sea fuera de él, algún día.

Hubiera bastado un "Sí" o un "Estaría bien". Con eso, Sting se sentiría realizado, y probablemente, Yukino también. Quedarían atrás las heridas y habría una especie de tregua entre ambos, una especie de extraña amistad, como aquella que había ahora entre Yukino y Rogue.

Pero no, Sting no era como Rogue. Y si había algo que Sting tenía era orgullo, una arrogancia que solía hablar por él:

-…No hables del gremio como si fuera una zona de juego. Fuimos camaradas, pero ya no. Y no lo seremos. No necesitamos a gente como tú en nuestro gremio.

Sting contemplaba a la chica, y veía que con cada palabra que decía, cada daga que le perforaba a la joven en el pecho.

Porque sí, sabía que dolía. Sabía que todo cuanto estaba diciendo le dolía a la chica.

Porque también le dolía a él:

-Adiós, Yukino.

Y con aquella mísera despedida, el chico rubio salió de la sala, incapaz de verla llorar.

Porque sabía que todas esas lágrimas eran por su culpa.

* * *

Rogue volvió a la habitación, solamente para descansar unos instantes. Tras haber hablado con Yukino, se había encontrado con Sting, que parecía algo descolocado y que sin embargo volvió a la normalidad rápidamente, a aquella orgullosa normalidad.

Y tuvieron una discusión.

Rogue le había planteado sus dudas a Sting sobre lo que era un gremio, el compañerismo y la carencia de aquellos valores en Sabertooth. A esto Sting le respondió colmado de arrogancia, asegurando que Yukino ya no era necesaria, olvidándose de la diminuta conversación que había tenido con ella minutos atrás.

Porque sí, a Sting su orgullo lo mataba, pero también lo ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Tras esto, Frosch había sido el que le había planteado a Rogue sus temores, creyendo que él también se iría por ser débil.

Pero Rogue le había prometido que le protegería, ya que si al menos a la chica no pudo protegerla, si pudiera defender a su querido gato.

Olió entonces la esencia de Yukino. A juzgar por el aroma, supo que se había cambiado de ropa, que había recogido sus cosas, y a su vez, que se marchaba.

Y él tenía que despedirse.

Rápidamente se levantó y salió de su habitación, dejándose guiar por su olfato.

Corrió y corrió, hasta finalmente, encontrarla.

Se hallaba en las puertas, con intención de marcharse.

Vestía una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones, y tiraba de una maleta.

Volvió a llamarla, y esta se giró, sorprendida y contenta:

-Rogue-sama… Creí que no vendrías.

Él la saludó con una serena sonrisa:

-¿Cómo no iba a venir? Prometí despedirme y aquí estoy. ¿Ya lo has recogido todo?

-Así es. Incluso el uniforme que me ponía para Sabertooth. Aunque mi rosa ha debido de perderse…

-Si la encuentro, me aseguraré de dártela-le prometió Rogue.

-No hace falta que te molestes, tengo otra rosa en la maleta.

-Aún así te la devolveré.

Yukino asintió, alegre, pero entonces, una repentina tristeza la invadió:

-El tiempo que estuvimos todos juntos fue muy divertido, nunca olvidaré esa calidez que sentí en mi pecho. No creo que sea capaz de encontrarla en otro lugar.

Rogue se quedó callado, e intentó tragarse las palabras, porque sabía que ponía en juego el honor de su gremio, y aún así, al mirar a Yukino, los vocablos salieron por su cuenta:

-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás esa calidez en Fairy Tail.

Yukino le miró sorprendida, y Rogue casi se arrepintió de haber hecho semejante afirmación con tanta seguridad. Ponía en peligro la dignidad de Sabertooth, y sabía que si alguien se enteraba, podía meterse en graves problemas.

Sin embargo, como respuesta, ella esbozó una sonrisa, la más bella de todas las mostradas hasta ahora:

-Tienes razón.

Y sin que Rogue lo viera venir, Yukino le dio un suave abrazo. Avergonzado, el chico le correspondió de forma tímida e incómoda.

Cuando se separaron, ella seguía sonriendo, pero con tonos tristes. Frosch habló:

-¡Fro también quiere un abrazo!

Yukino se rió y abrazó con fuerza al pequeño Exceed, que le devolvió el abrazo con mucha ternura mientras se echaba a llorar.

Cuando depositó a la pequeña ranita en el suelo, añadió:

-Tengo que irme ya. Muchas gracias por todo. Dile… Dile a Sting-sama que me divertí mucho teniéndole a él también como compañero.

Rogue suspiró y esbozó una tierna sonrisa, asintiendo:

-Se lo diré.

Con decisión, la chica agarró la maleta y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando Rogue volvió a llamarla de nuevo:

-Yukino… Quiero que sepas que vayas donde vayas, estés donde estés, tú siempre serás mi camarada.

Ella se rió y asintió efusivamente, con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, esta vez, de alegría. Alzó la mano en el aire y alzó la voz:

-¡Hasta siempre!

Frosch y Rogue alzaron los brazos y la despidieron alegremente. El segundo no dejó de mirar hasta que vio que Yukino estaba bastante lejos, y decidió volver a su habitación, a descansar, aunque fuera un poco.

Sin embargo, su cabeza no pudo evitar preguntar:

"¿Dónde estás, Sting?"

* * *

Pero Sting lo había estado viendo todo. Desde su habitación, se había sentado junto a la ventana contemplando las luces de la ciudad nocturna, y también, aquella conversación entre Yukino y Rogue.

Gracias a sus capacidades perceptivas, el chico pudo enterarse de lo que habían estado hablando sus dos compañeros, y aunque podía haber tenido tiempo para ir a verlos, no lo hizo.

No quería despedirse.

La vio lentamente irse, observó como trazaba su camino para adentrarse en las calles de la ciudad, cargando su maleta y su dignidad destrozada.

Miró cómo ella caminaba hacia adelante, sin dirigir la vista atrás, algo que secretamente conseguía admirar.

Pero entonces, ella se detuvo y se giró. Aunque estaba bastante lejos, Sting notó cómo ella le clavaba la mirada.

Fueron varios segundos. Ella movió la boca, y aunque no pudo escucharla, pudo leer sus labios:

"Gracias."

Le entró pánico. Incapaz de responderle, y mucho menos, de intentar decirle adiós, se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, buscando alguna manera de escapar de aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Pero en vez de eso, se quedó in situ, con boca y mente cerradas mientras los recuerdos danzaban por sus ojos:

-¡Mierda!-gritó mientras le daba un golpe a la mesa.

Se fijó en el accesorio negro que se hallaba encima del mueble, y se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo el aroma de su dueña.

Cogiendo con suavidad la rosa negra, dejó que el aroma le envolviera.

Para Sting, un adiós significaba el no volver a ver a una persona, el no volver a escucharla, el no poder volver a tocarla, el no poder volver a olerla.

Pero mientras esa rosa estuviera con él, él podía seguir percibiéndola, sintiéndola cerca.

Esto de una manera u otra le reconfortó.

Hasta que la rosa perdiera el perfume de su propietaria….

Ese adiós tendría que esperar.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y comentadme con vuestra opinión para hacerme feliz, ¿sí? =) Gracias por todo._


End file.
